Document WO2005011930 recites a shaving blade cartridge with a trimming assembly. More particularly, FIG. 1 illustrates the shaving blade cartridge of document WO2005011930 including a trimming assembly. The trimming assembly includes a trimming blade with a blade edge. The shaving blade cartridge is provided with a trimming guard bar and a trimming cap. The trimming guard bar and the trimming cap define a trimming plane t2. This trimming plane t2 is tangential to the trimming guard bar and the trimming cap. In other words, this trimming plane t2 is tangential to the skin contacting surfaces of the shaving blade cartridge which are in front of and behind the trimming edge. The skin contacting parts are the leading surface (corresponding to the surface of the trimming guard bar) and the trailing surface (which correspond to the surface of the trimming cap). However, the layout of the trimming assembly does not allow for precise shaving trimming, and in particular shaving trimming which precisely follows the skin of the user.
The embodiments of the present invention have objectives to mitigate the drawbacks discussed above. The manufacture of the present shaving blade cartridge is simpler, without complex guard bar and cap design, while increasing the shaving-trimming quality.